Integrative Center for Homeland Security
The Integrative Center for Homeland Security (ICHS) at Texas A&M University in College Station, Texas is an office funded by the Vice President for Research created to explore and identify educational, research, and outreach needs in the emerging field of homeland security, and match these needs against the many world class capabilities of The Texas A&M University System. The ICHS is directed by Dr. David McIntyre. Its mission is to promote complete and well rounded education in policy related homeland security issues. Research ICHS has created and developed the current and complete taxonomy for homeland security, collecting every major term, idea, and issue in the field of homeland security and organizing them into an easily accessible framework of fewer than 20 headings.TEX: Taxonomy for Education and eXploration — Integrative Center for Homeland Security This taxonomy has been cross checked against similar documents from NORTHCOM, the Naval Post Graduate School and DHS. The taxonomy forms the foundation of the center's research tool named TEX (Taxonomy for Education and eXporation), which consists of one page summaries and links to more than 2500 key studies, documents, and sources on homeland security issues (focused primarily on policy). This resource is designed as a first stop for new students and faculty, connecting faculty with a greater depth in science, technology, and engineering with the fundamentals and realities of policy. It is updated daily. Education Texas A&M currently offers a Graduate Certificate in Homeland Security through the George Bush School of Government and Public Service. The certificate program offers a total of ten courses. ICHS was recently asked to take the lead in developing a Master of Science in Homeland Security degree. If approved by the State of Texas, the program should begin in the spring of 2009. As envisioned, the program would include a core of common policy courses, with electives concentrated in various departments to provide a tailored focus according to student interests. The final shape of the program has not been set, but participants in planning include Agriculture, the Bush School, Veterinary Medicine, Public Health, Geography, General Studies, Engineering, Architecture, and Urban Planning among others.Master of Science in Homeland Security — Integrative Center for Homeland Security Outreach Homeland Security Lecture Series ICHS hosts a Presidential Library lecture series focusing on homeland security that meets monthly at the George Bush Presidential Library and Museum. Past speakers include Dr. Ruth David (CEO, ANSER & President's Homeland Security Advisory Council Member), Major General Charles Rodriguez (Adjutant General, Texas State Guard), Mr. Jim Turner (former US Congressman), Mr. Klaus-Peter Gottwald (Deputy Chief of Mission, German Embassy to the US), Colonel (ret.) Tom Matthews (Department of Defense), Mr. Peter Macintyre (Toronto EMS), Mr. Ken Senser (Senior VP for Global Security, Wal-Mart), Dr. John Shroder (University of Nebraska at Omaha, GIS and Afghanistan geography expert), and Mr. Rolf Mowatt-Larssen (Director of Intelligence & Counterintelligence, United States Department of Energy).Lecture Series — Integrative Center for Homeland Security Homeland Security Inside and Out Radio Show Dr. McIntyre (Director, ICHS) and Colonel (ret.) Randy Larsen host "Homeland Security Inside and Out," a weekly one hour radio program on NPR featuring guests from inside and outside the beltway of Washington, D.C. Past radio shows, which include over 100 guest interviews, are categorized and archived for use in policy research and educational programs. Additionally, Dr. McIntyre hosts "Just a Minute...for Homeland Security," a weekly three minute short program on homeland security issues. Both programs are currently available free via podcast. References External links * The Integrative Center for Homeland Security at Texas A&M official site *Vice President for Research at Texas A&M official site *Homeland Security Inside and Out Radio Show official site Category:College Station, Texas Category:United States Department of Homeland Security